unity_infinity_circle_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
ALIEN: Reanimation (redo)
prologue: escape nostromo Date: year 2122 (alarms): danger emergency destruct system is now activated . . . the ship will detenate in 10 minutes ... the option to overide automatic destruct system expires in 5 minutes breif report: in the year 2122 the towering vehicle nostromo with seven crew members went on a voyage back to earth while caring tons of minerals. until the ship detected of a distress becon from a small moon named LV-426 which is orbiting a planet called zeta II reticuli. the crew assumed to be an SOS but it was uncertian and went to investigate this transmission. upon arrival on the surface of lv-426, three of seven crewmembers discoverd that the source of the distress call was from a ship which they called... the derelict. within the derelict the team found thousands of eggs in a massive chamber inside the old derelict. kane the crew member made a close encounter with one of the eggs until the egg opened itself and a parasite attached itself to kanes face. upon return to the nostromo, the parasite came off of kanes face and died, however kane awoken after leaving LV-426 but the parasite implanted an embryo which had emerged from kanes chest, killing kane in the process. the crew searched the ship for the organism but then realized it has grew large and more dangerous and started picking the crew one by one. ash the crew member was reviled to be an android after assulting the nostromo's lieutenant, ellen ripley whom now is in charge of the nostromo. however the crew learned that ash was sent by the company to retrive the alien lifeform in which he called: "perfect organism" the crew had only two options remaining, the first one is to hunt down the organism and lure it to the airlock and release it into space. the second option is to abandon the nostromo. however ripley was the only survivor of the nostromo, then took her chances in the shuttle and used it as a lifeboat. but was able to send the alien into the shuttle's airlock and into space. tape recorded briefing made: november 15th 2122 speaker: william rogers Meassage comincing: this is a tape recorded journal for nasa, nasa CIA agent william rogers speaking. if anyone has found my shuttle then you problaby know im dead and understood why my mission was delayed. so as you should know, i hitched a ride on a commercial starship called the nostromo, in one of its shuttles which was designed for me by a former science officer that worked on the nostromo. but not only he allowed me to travel in hiding, he helped me made improvements on the shuttle before the nostromo had left the thadus system, it was installed with security monitors that can watch the whole nostromo from this small shuttle. on to the main reason to my delay. there's been an accident, the nostromo crew found. . . an alien creature. its highly aggressive and many of the crew members have been killed by this thing. i had to collect samples of almost every deceased crew member, but it seems one crew member had attempted to destroy the nostromo, but thankfully i barelly escaped the nostromo. not only i escaped just the info but also the blood samples and the security tapes from inside the nostromo i hide. im sure someone might find this shuttle someday and have begun perfected cloning. i just hope someone can give these people a second chance life? right now the samples are in stasis for now until this shuttle is recovered. this is william rogers signing off. (message ends) brief status: Nasa's cia agent: william rogers Mission: infiltrate weyland-yutani and collect the information on the company for illegal divisions and deliver to secret united organization to expose weyland yutani. william rogers secretly hitched on the towering vehicle nostromo in order to deliver info on weyland-yutanais info and plans. however he awoken on the secondary shuttle on the nostromo on arrival to LV-426, afterwards collected videotapes and footage from the nostromo and took blood samples from the dead crew member's of the nostromo, except kane. william manage to escape the nostromo before it detonated. how ever williams shuttle was missing within zeta II their status is unknown. brief ends Chapter 1: date: November 15 2142 ship name: cargo coloney cruse ship, niridesis1 crew: 8 cargo: 100,000 colonists, 100,000 dna samples and terraforming tech purpose: colonist mission Location: Zeta II Reticuli destination: asteroid fueling space station, second named Houston space station. normal POV: all was quiet on the niridesis1 since its long time journey through other solar systems, the control deck of the ship was dark while the crew was in cryonic state of suspended animation. But until the silence was broken by a beeping sound from the radar that detected a presence of a small spacecraft in the middle of Zeta II Reticuli. the ships computer co-us-in 6006 Lights inside the ship, after the lights turned on a door suddenly opened a room with the hibernating crew members inside their cryogetic chambers, but when the chambers opened the crew finally awakened. Names: Nyn Thomson - Captain - age:32 James Wilson - Executive Officer - age: 23 Percy 1.0 - android - enginering expert 21 years old (in appearance) Percy 2.0 - android - Science Officer 16 years old (in appearance) bill rogers - Navigate - age:22 andria zero - lieutenant - age: 20 indra joice - first mate - age 25 Joshua zero - regular cabin boy - age:12 few hours later after they awakened ,they started having breakfast in the kitchen... they all help each other out and some times they were like a family. “excuse me bill, can you pass the biscuits ?” James asked “sure thing James !” bill answered to james while they were eating, an old holographic tv turned itself on. TV pov: (nasa tv 22 century news appeares on screen.) nasa news announcer: good morning, today is the 50th annerversary of nasa's coloney cruse vessel; niridesis01's construction and its successful trip of colonization outside the solar system to orion belt which lies in the constilation orion. it took 10 minutes for us to contact the 30th generation of the niridesis01 crew today. this footage has been edited from this recording and here you'll see our reporter carl miles speaking to the crew. reporter carl miles: the niridesis01 consists of 8 crew members, two androids, six humans and the latest a.i computer co-us-in. they were captain nyn thomson, james wilson, bill rogers, indra joice and the siblings josh and andria zero, children of the 3rd officer of the previous niridesis crew; michal zero.today we speak with the niridesis crew of today. good morning ladies and gentalmen, hows everything going? nyn: nothing to complain about bill: yeah, we have barely anything to say. Reporter carl miles: well im really glad that you been doing well, im sure that planet earth would be glad to see you all have a nice long trip as many had before you? james: (chuckles) yeah well im sure they would. reporter carl miles: now about both the niridesis01, i heard there have been some modifications to it so what are those new improvement modifications exactly? indra: the niridesis01 is designed to tow cargo and passengers. but this improvement was made was not only the niridesis, but to what its currently towing. this here is a not just a cargo or coloney carrier, it is also a vehicle like the niridesis. with this modification it can someday be made to tow large vehicles with heavy cargo that are stranded in deep space. reporter carl miles: so your saying the niridesis is like a tow truck carring a moblehome that can drive too? bill: well yes it does, you see this was desined by the siblings old mad a long time ago. andria zero: well dad wanted us to name this newest vessel the niridesis is towing, so thats when we decied to call it the odyssey, named after the apollo 13 mission's command moduel. josh zero: yeah but dad likes to call it the ark... so we choose to call it "the odyssey ark". reporter carl miles: well thats very interesting choice, but what about intense situations, an un-expected disaster? percy 1.0: well to answer that very question is quite simple. incase of emergency situations like uncontrolable fire disasters within the niridesis, it is equiped with an escape lifeboat the can hold all human crew members of the niridesis, in edition to the odyssey ark, it can be released from the niridesis01 automaticly by computer from ether of the two ships or be released manually by a crew member of the niridesis or a crew member on-board the odyssey ark. reporter carl miles: well just how exactly does a crew member enter the odyssey ark from the niridesis? bill: well there's a airlock in front of the odyssey ark and another airlock in the back of the niridesis01. so in some ways their connected. normal pov: josh was a little bit quiet , he may have been on the niridesis1 since 8 years ago when he was 10 (FLASHBACK) it was his first time in the niridesis1 and he first walked inside the ship he was nervous at that time but some of the crew members like nyn thomson, percy 1.0 and bill rogers have been on the niridesis1 longer than josh and his sister ever did, when their executive officer James Wilson saw josh he walks right up to him and said to josh: “hello there! you must be the new soon to be cabin boy they sent, my name is james wilson Executive Officer of this vessel, welcome to the niridesis1! whats your name?" josh stood there nervously as his eyes looked down at the floor, he then began studdering in trying to say his name "zero... josh nexus zero." james began to smile "zero, hey aren't you andria's little brother?" james asked as josh nodded in response to james's question. james shook josh's hand in a greeting sort of way "pleased to meet you josh, your big sis has told me all about you and how well you fix up the house and help your folks out. in fact she and your father insisted that you should be signed up for the niridesis01 as our young cabin boy and colonist... um its something your old man has been working on, im sure you'll be impressed with how well the mission will be. come on and lets find bill he'll show you around?" when hatch closed josh was really nervous and tries to stay calm. Then two 2 minutes later they found bill in the garage and james asked bill to show josh around the niridesis01. after 3-4 hours of wandering the vessel bill finally finished showing josh every part of the ship and then came his first lunch time on the niridesis1 he was a little shy but worried that the ship will move to the next star system and get stuck on the niridesis with em, but they told him not to worry and that the niridesis01's departure is in 2 years time when they teach him about everything about being a cabin boy. pretty soon he wasn't scared anymore he felt like they raised him as their own child. when his sister arrives in the dining room, josh immediatly jumps at her hugging his big sister... its a family reunion. 2 years later when the year came when the niridesis01 was ready to depart with new modifications added to it, both inside and outside the ship. josh stood in the command bridge watching many colonists in cryogenic hybernation were being boarded onto the odyssey. andria stood next to josh and said "i tell you josh this is going to be a long trip." so far they been able to colonize (END FLASHBACK) after josh finished eating while everyone was minding their own business he then finally spoke to them. “ i'm finished eating guys so i'll be waiting in the flight deck ?” everyone looked at him then bill said “ ok sure thing josh!” then they heard a beeping noise then percy 2.0 said “nyn co-us-in wants to talk to you?” nyn nodded his head and left the room. in the flight deck josh sat in his seat and sees in the window was a saturn like planet with moons in a far distance and also he sees a shuttle outside of the niridesis1 and though to himself 'where are we? this is not our destination? Wait! whats a shuttle doing out here? Thats not one of ours I better tell everyone about this' but then the ships airlock opened the robotic arm came out and grabed the shuttle and pulled it to docking tube and attached itself to the back of the shuttle. Josh came to the docking tube just in time to see what was going on every crew member aboard the niridesis1 was watching the two androids trying to open the shuttle. but when they got the shuttles hatch opened they walk inside to see what was in the shuttle on the floor was a Case that contained slots of DNA samples with names on each one and they were fresh, percy 1.0 had to clone them immediately while percy 2.0 looks around the shuttle, also there were dna collecting probes, tape recordings and 2 recorded transmission tapes. One transmission tape was titled unknown origin transmission and the other tape was titled ripleys transmission from June 3rd 2122. this stuff made percy 2.0 curious until he finds a cryrogetic chamber with someone inside it. When percy 2.0 checks the mysterious person's life-readings the mysterious person is dead but he had a name tag on his clothes that were on the floor, it was a person named Allen canyon he was one of six spys in one of the earths companies called Weyland-Yutani. But percy 2.0 had to bring everything that allen had collected. Everyone was confused of what happened in the shuttle but when the two droids came back they said that they found a small pile of probes, tapes, a dead body and dna samples . as they waited for the cloneing process to finish, nyn begins to announce to everyone. “ well we do know that we not back at the space-station yet, we have been interrupted by our ships computer co-us-in because we found what I should call it a lone shuttle!” everyone was bored of his announcement but then the captain continues to speak and said. “ I through all the tapes and data it seems that a starship from earth called the uscss nostromo intercepted a transmission of unknown origin and it seemed that there was one survivor who escape the ship, the survivor was a woman!” everyone was surprised but josh was confused. James suddenly interrupted and said. “ wait a commercial starship?, and a transmission out here?” nyn nodded his head and then continued to speak “yeah and one of nasa's six spy's in one of earth's big companies weyland-Yutani named Allen was able to sneak into the nostromo ship and was able to collect DNA samples of the crew and brought us information from his tapes but sadly Allen is dead! But luckily we are cloneing the nostromo crew immediately! Not only that they discovered an alien ship But right now we going to do some 3d scanning on lv-426 just to be sure if it is a ship or not!, ok you have your orders so lets get to work? “ to be continued